candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Precious Pond
- | shard = Level 1502 | characters = Jean-Luc | champion = Clumsy Cupid | new = Blocker orders and combination orders in the same level in in and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Delicious Dynasty | previous2 = Delicious-Dynasty.png | next = Lullaby Lake | next2 = Lullaby-Lake.png }} Story Tiffi, on an inflatable tube, and Jean-Luc, riding a swan, enjoy their time together in a pond. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however blocker orders and special candy combination orders appear in the same level for the first time in level 1502. *Magic mixers that can spawn five-layered icing appear in ingredients levels for the first time in level 1494. *Cake bomb and magic mixer appear in the same level for the first time in level 1496. *Level 1501 is the first moves level with all five layers on the chests. Levels Precious Pond is an extremely hard episode. This episode doesn't have any fewer levels with difficulty of medium or any extremely hard, but the abundance of hard levels make this episode a very hard episode. It contains two somewhat hard levels: and 1496, seven hard levels: , , 1494, , , , , and three very hard levels: , and . Overall, this episode is harder than Delicious Dynasty. Gallery Story= EP101 Story new.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1491 Reality.png|Level 1491 - |link=Level 1491 Level 1492 Reality.png|Level 1492 - |link=Level 1492 Level 1493 Reality.png|Level 1493 - |link=Level 1493 Level 1494 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1494 - |link=Level 1494 Level 1495 Reality.png|Level 1495 - |link=Level 1495 Level 1496 Reality.png|Level 1496 - |link=Level 1496 Level 1497 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1497 - |link=Level 1497 Level 1498 Reality.png|Level 1498 - |link=Level 1498 Level 1499 Reality.png|Level 1499 - |link=Level 1499 Level 1500 Reality Nerfed 3nd Version.png|Level 1500 - |link=Level 1500 Level 1501 Reality.png|Level 1501 - |link=Level 1501 Level 1502 Reality.png|Level 1502 - |link=Level 1502 Level 1503 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1503 - |link=Level 1503 Level 1504 Reality.png|Level 1504 - |link=Level 1504 Level 1505 Reality.png|Level 1505 - |link=Level 1505 |-| Champion title= Clumsy Cupid.png|Champion title|link=Clumsy Cupid Episode 101 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 101 completed! (Facebook) Episode 101 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 101 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Preciouspond.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode contains the 1,500th level in Reality, which is also the 700th jelly level. *This is the first episode about the Valentine's Day. It is the first holiday-themed episode since Peppermint Party and the first one of 2016. *This is one of few episodes with less than 5 jelly levels (and by extension it is one of the episodes which has more ingredient levels than jelly levels). *Several trends are broken in this episode. Unlike the past three episodes this one has 4 level types, it does not end with a candy order level (and has only 3 of them as opposed to 5) and the episode name does not begin with the letter "D". *Much like level 1100, level 1500 is a jelly level with a multiple of 100 for both its level number (1500) and its level type number (700). *All candy order levels in this episode require at least one blocker order and at least one non-blocker order (regular candies, special candies, special candy combinations). Additionally, none of them require liquorice. *There are no liquorice swirls on this episode (except for those created by mystery candies). *This episode continues the trend of odd numbered episodes from Peppermint Party,once did,having no extremely hard levels. *This episode has a Hell's Cluster (1500-1505). *After the nerfed vesion of Level 1452, this is the second episode doesn't have any levels with a difficulty much easier than medium! *This is the first episode of the 14 consecutive episodes to not contain any extremely hard levels. Ironically, the sheer number of hard and very hard levels makes this episode extremely hard. Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:World Twenty-Four Category:Reality episodes